


Red Wall

by night9uake



Series: DE Art Fest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Angst, Computer Virus, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night9uake/pseuds/night9uake
Summary: Not always interfacing with a dead android is the safest thing, even for the most advance android. Gavin and Nines learnt that the hard way.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Art Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836553
Kudos: 27





	Red Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for DE ArtFest, I had an great idea how to make sickfick very angsty.
> 
> General TW for angst and violence for this fanfic.

Gavin woke up, hearing a grunting low mumble, coming from the living room. He rubbed his eyes, glancing at the watch on his phone. Seeing bright light from the screen shine the time, 02:45. He turned to his other side, seeing that Nines weren’t laying there as usual, not even sitting up in the bed. The grunting continued, something wasn’t right, Gavin felt that to the core of his bones. He rushed quickly out bed, almost slipping on the wood floor as he tried to open the door.

He saw the android sitting in the couch, with his eyes closed and the LED shining a bright yellow. Shifting quickly to red before spinning back to the yellow.

“Nines! Wake up,” Gavin spoke, rustling the other man’s shoulder. “Dammit, tin-can. Just please wake up, I’m freak out!” His voice started to sound more frighted, feeling the memories from that October night, flashing before his eyes. Seeing Nines’ lifeless body, sitting there in the alley, just waiting for someone to find them. Hearing the sirens close in on them, and holding the android body close to his.

“Gav-?” A slightly mechanic voice spoke, Nines looked at Gavin with complete shock in his eyes. The LED spinning yellow, taking in the looks on the detective’s face. The fear, and the concern filling Gavin’s eyes.

“Asshole, don’t scare me like that, ever again.” Gavin mumbled, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the android’s slander waist. Resting his forehead on Nines’ shoulder, trying to listen after the pulse running through his body. He felt how Nines’ grabbed one his hands, giving it a light squeeze before pulling it close to his lips and pressing a swift kiss against the human’s fingers.

“Gavin, I’m alright,” the android spoke. Nines tried to ignore, how the last words might have sounded a bit glitchy. Nines had scanned his systems, and there was nothing to find. Nothing out of the ordinary, sure he would the damage he would always find. The scars from when Ada had probed his mind.

“Hmm, if you say so tin-can,” Gavin mumbled, pressing his head more against the crook of Nines’ neck. Taking in the light scent of the android’s skin, the smell of Nines mixed with Gavin’s own. The smoke residue sticking in his clothes to the smell of the detergent. All of the components making up his beloved’s scent. Gavin saw how the synthetic skin on Nines’ hand retracted and showed the white bare, plastic underneath. It always fascinated him seeing how it would retract, as soon as they showed some physical connection. Once it had disgusted him, now it showed him that he was loved. And that always warmed his heart up, knowing that someone loved him, even though he is an asshole.

*

Gavin rushed through the doors of the DPD, annoyance gleaming from his eyes. The way both Tina and Chis looked at him, made him feel like he should try to at least portray a more relaxed look. There was probably no reason for not be angry, Nines probably had a valid reason for not telling him, right? Nines could at least had left a note, saying that he was going in early to work if he didn’t want to wake Gavin up. Everything was alright, Nines probably was rushed and didn’t think about it. He wouldn’t just leave him? Nines promised that he would never leave, they both had done that. One year… Was that all it took, for Nines to get the buyers remorse? The best year of Gavin’s life, would it already be over?

“Hey, asshole why didn’t you wake me up, if you had to leave early?” Gavin questioned the android, as he hanged his jacket over his chair. Glancing at Nines, seeing how he focused on something on his screen. Not even lifting his eyes to meet Gavin’s, not even a small smirk. Not the Ken doll smirk…

“Detective, why would I wake you up?” Nines questioned. It felt like Gavin’s heart drop, clutching a hand on his chest as he tried to stop himself from feeling the heart ache.

“Wh-What?” Gavin whispered, quickly pulling his calendar. His and Nines’, seeing all of their dates planned and special memories to remember… Seeing the date October 25th 2040, displayed brightly on the top corner of the screen. Everything seemed to up date, and he wasn’t stuck in a time loop. Either something wasn’t alright with Nines, or Gavin was stuck in alternative time line, and he really hoped that this was another time line because it felt like he couldn’t stand to see Nines being hurt again, not after last time.

“Detective. Reed, I asked why I would wake you up.” The android repeated, looking up at the human. Gavin’s heart twisted once again, seeing the cold and android like eyes meet his. Not the beautiful ice blue ones.

“Fuck… I’m gonna-“ Gavin mumbled, leaving before finishing his sentence. Rushing over to Tina, tapping his fingers quickly against the edge of the table.

“Gavin, could you please stop that and get back to your desk.” She complained, looking up at the stressed detective. The annoyance in her eyes disappeared, when she saw how Gavin looked. Being really stressed and like he was about to have a heart attack.

“Tina, what happen last year?” Gavin murmured, fidgeting with one of Tina’s pens.

“Last year? You don’t remember?” She questioned, placing a concerned hand on one of Gavin’s.

“Yes, I remember… But I-I want to know if we remember the same, because I don’t want to be stuck in damn time loop.” The human grumbled.

“Gavin, are you sure everything is alright?” She asked him, looking deeply into his eyes, seeing the tears almost forming. It had a been a year since she saw him this upset and hurt as much to see her best friend being in so much pain again. “Last year, we ran into a certain female android who stole Nines’ software, and he ended up in a coma. You finally confessed your love to him, and both of you have been living at your apartment.” She continued, seeing how Gavin breathed out. Sinking forward and resting his head on his arms.

“Thank who ever there is to thank…” He mumbled, before rising up. But quickly falling down again in the same hunched position. “Tina, somethings wrong with Nines…” He stated, peaking up. Seeing her concerned look, but her eyes where on him. Instead they looked at something else, at _someone_ behind him.

“Yeah, you don’t say that.” Tina gasped, her hand instinctively went up to the holster on her thigh. Making the detective turn around, seeing how Nines where confronting another android. How red his LED brightly shined. Nines eyes looked more menacing than Gavin had ever seen Conner’s. Only time he had seen Conner’s like that, was when he was still following his program.

“FUCK!” Gavin rushed to his feet, running towards the androids. The looks from the rest of the bullpen, surprised him. Hadn’t nobody else other than himself and Tina noticed, that Nines where in full terminator mode. “Nines, why don’t we go and take some air?” Gavin hesitated, placing himself between him and the other android.

“Detective, it is a deviant. It needs to be terminated.” Nines cold voice spoke, sending chills up through Gavin’s spine.

“No, Nines… There was a revolution, and androids are free. You must remember, fuck! Asshole, you weren’t _alive_ then!” Gavin rambled, pushing his hands against the biceps of the aesthetically pleasing man. Hoping to push him away from the other android.

“Of course I wasn’t alive, I am an android. I can’t be alive.” Nines simply stated, looking past Gavin, glaring at the other android.

“Yes! Nines, you are alive! So much… _Alive_.” Gavin’s voice broke, tears building up. He tried to look into the other’s eyes but there wasn’t anything there that was the _Nines_ he knew. He felt how Chris grabbed him slightly, pulling him away from Nines into the break room. Before the door closed he saw, how some other officer help the other android.

*

Distortion, malfunction, and pure darkness, engulfing the android, in crimson red walls. Shielding him, from the environment, the clouds of despair. Could be seen, rolling in, by the outskirts of the garden. The last defects, falls into place. Lights flashes, and a deafening sound, can be heard. Drowning out, everything, in its surrounding, creating the place, of no return. The wind was howling, petals and gravel, dancing around. The scent of flowers, trickling up the nose, awakening the android. Nines, inhaled sharply, as he opened his eyes, flickering, by the bright, red light. Covering, and casting, an eerie glow, all cross his body. The shadow, dancing on the edge of no return, and the fools paradise.

The android, stretched out a hand, to touch, the crimson red walls. Electricity, flooded back, into his hand. Revealing, the white, almost translucent skin underneath. The coldness, of the wind, tickling the white, almost plastic like materiel. Making, all of his electrical wires, go mad. Sending, a sharp, intense pain, throughout all of his body, shivers traveling, to all the uncultivated, regions of his pump. The thirium, pulsated, quickly, all through, the aesthetically pleasing man’s, biocomponents. The loud, thumping, almost drowned, the consistent scream, of the painful, stretching of the pump. The eyes of the android, flickered again. Before meeting, his own, reflection, in the red walls. As they, where slowly, fading away, into the distance. Revealing the face, of a man, who have been dancing, in a shallow pool of love.

Nines, could feel the panic, rising, he looked around, the LED shine yellow, as the android where becoming, more distressed.

“Gavin!” Nines screamed, slamming a fist into the red wall before him. The tears rolling down his cheek, he felt the pain from his LED. Spreading across his head, the intensity growing by each seconds. He saw the cracks in the red walls being quickly cover again and the words ‘CONTAIN RK900’ filled his view. Nines hands trembled, as he felt how the control of his body and mind disappeared. His once peaceful zen garden, was now a dark room with only the red walls surrounding him.

*

“I don’t know Chris, Nines just seems like he isn’t there anymore. Like he is following his _program_ …” Gavin answered, wrapping his finger around the mug of coffee. Feeling the warmth spreading up his finger tips.

“I have never seen another android look that cold, even Conner before the revolution had his human qualities,” Chris mumbled, taking a seat next to Gavin. Chris looked at his friend, seeing how destroyed Gavin seemed.

“Yeah, well he was built to destroy…” Gavin conceded, raising his gaze to meet Chris’ eyes. Seeing the concern spread across the other’s face.

“Gavin!” Tina rushed through the door, holding a tablet in her hands. Locking eye contact with both of the men.

“Nines is sick! That’s why he’s acting so strange!” She breathed out heavily as she walked up to the table, and showed them the test results.

“Fuck…” Gavin mumbled, pushing his fingers through his greasy locks of hair. “I knew that there was something wrong with that crime scene…”

“Nines, need to see Dr. Maria right now… He-he is _dying_.” Tina spoke, Gavin could see the tears forming in the female’s eyes. The pain of not knowing if he loved one was gonna live, was almost too much. But he couldn’t think about that now, he need to help Nines.

All three of them walked out of the break room, seeing that the android still stood where he had been standing before. Eyeing all of the officers and detectives in the room, constructing his plans of action.

“Hey, Nines,” Gavin spoke as he approached the other, looking back at his friends. The android didn’t respond to him. “Why don’t we go to CyberLife? And you can get some help there,” Gavin continued. Trying to watch ever movement of the aesthetically pleasing man.

“Detective, haven’t I had success on my missions?” Nines stated in a cold tone.

“Yeah, you have been very successful but you aren’t well.” Gavin took a step closer, standing close enough to almost touch Nines.

“Detective, I don’t detect any software instabilities. So there is no need to take me to CyberLife.” The android stated, making Gavin sigh out loud.

“Come on, can’t you just entertain me with fuckin’ following me to CyberLife,” Gavin shifted is gaze down to the ground. “Please…” He added, grabbing Nines’ hand, feeling after the vague thump of thirium. Pulsating around in the android’s body. The human glanced at his partner’s hands, waiting for the reaction that always calmed him. He saw how the skin at Nines finger tips flashed for a second, but not retracting and revealing the white base underneath. Gavin looked up at Nines, with tears forming in his eyes. Glaring at the LED, only seeing the yellow circle of light.

“Like you said, I have been very successful and therefore is no need for me to be terminated.” Nines spoke again, pulling his hand away from the detective’s grip and walking past him, leaving the DPD.

“Tin-Nines!” Gavin shouted after the android, following him out into the cold October day. He grabbed Nines’ arm, pulling him into halt but regretting his decision immediately. When he felt how, Nines spun them around and twisted Gavin’s arm. The human, felt the sharp pain start to spread across his arm. He hope it only was sprained and not broken.

“Detective, I suggest you take your leave.” Nines spoke with cold voice, sending shivers down through Gavin’s spine.

“No, asshole! I love you, I won’t leave you alone when you’re sick! Fuck, you won’t even leave me alone when I don’t get enough sleep, so why the fuck should _I_ leave you alone now!” He gritted trough his teeth, punching his elbow into the stomach of the android. Knowing it would come close enough to his thorium pump and make even the most advanced android need to gather his breath.

Nines’ motor cycle jacket, was no longer the crisp white. The dust particles had gathered over it, from the fight. Gavin breath out heavily, wiping away the blood from his nose. He looked at his partner, seeing how unaffected he look. Not even out of breath, not a single drop of thirium. Somehow Gavin was relived that he hadn’t managed to hurt his partner but still, that threw some fear inside of Gavin. As he knew that there wouldn’t be a chance for him to beat Nines, and that his life would probably look very different if he managed to get out of this situation without to much damage.

He lifted his arms up, trying to shield himself from the blows he knew was coming. Trying to escape the punches from Nines. He fell to the ground, the sharp pain continued to spread through his arm. He tried to roll away, and not let his skull being smashed in by Nines fists. He felt his gun, the guilt of pulling his gun on Nines, as he once pointed a gun towards Conner subsided, by the survival instinct.

“Nines…” Tears started to build up in Gavins throat, “please don’t make me do it, Nines come back to me.”

_BANG…_

**Author's Note:**

> This was edited post a seizure, in case there are more spelling mistakes than usual.
> 
> Hope you'll liked it.
> 
> Here is the link to the drawing I did, for what happen after all the angst. https://night9uake.tumblr.com/post/623304476431908864/sickfic-fanart-by-me-inspired-by-of-the-sickfic


End file.
